


You smell of honey

by Renfri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Unrequited Crush, actually it just fades into black like in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renfri/pseuds/Renfri
Summary: Zevran finally invites Caden Tabris into his tent, although Alistair, secretly crushing on the Warden, doesn't quite approve. At least Leliana is amused.





	You smell of honey

They set up camp when the sun set completely and the first crickets started singing in the bushes.

Caden let out an exhausted sigh, sitting down near the fireplace and rubbing her eyes. Her day was busy; almost too busy for her, and if that weren’t enough, it was her turn to gather kindling today.

Her sigh reached Zevran’s ears, who has been watching the Warden for some time now. He approached her steadily, observing as her weariness made her yawn and close her eyes.

“Tsk, tsk…” He sat down next to her, gently putting his arm around her waist. “You look so tired, my dear.”

She groaned heavily, hardly even noticing Zevran’s touch through armor.

“Tell me about it. I feel as if the Archdemon swallowed me, chewed on me for hours and then spit me right back out.”

He chuckled.

“That’s not a very nice comparison.”

“But an accurate one.”

“You’re so tense...” His hand wandered a bit higher, sensually tightening around her shoulder, making her muscles instantly loosen up, almost like his fingers had some kind of magical properties. “It must be uncomfortable here, not to mention the cold. Shall we sit in the tent? You’ll lie down, maybe relax a little bit.”

Caden suddenly remembered about the cold; they were still close to the Frostback Mountains and, even though the weather was bearable during the day, at night wind blew harder and the temperature decreased drastically. Her body, under the influence of Zevran’s soothing touch involuntarily bowed closer to him, and she let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

“You’re right, it is pretty chilly” She admitted, even though she never actually cared much for the cold. “Let’s go.”

 

Alistair, who, even though nobody knew about it – or rather he thought nobody knows – had a secret crush on his fellow Warden, noticed Caden disappear into her tent with her would-be assassin. It looked as if he wasn’t very concerned with it though.

The event was also noticed by Leliana. She glanced at Alistair curiously, then put her book down.

“Did you see it?” She said with a cheerful voice. “Caden and Zevran went to the tent together.”

Alistair shrugged.

“So?”

“Well… It’s nothing… I’m just curious if Zevran really is as good as he seems to be.” She giggled.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Alistair. I think the reason they went there is obvious…”

“What? No!” Alistair, obviously offended by her suggestion, raised his voice. “Why are you… Why do you assume that… I’m pretty sure they just went there to talk. It’s cold outside. What’s wrong with that?”

“To talk?” Leliana’s giggle grew louder. “You really think they went to her tent to… talk?”

“Yes! That’s what I think! Why is it so weird? Why do people always think just about… that? Why?”

“Uhm… Has Caden ever invited _you_ to her tent to talk?”

Alistair frowned, clenching his jaw a bit.

“No… but that doesn’t mean they went there to do… that! I mean, come on. Zevran tried to kill her! Like, actually tried to _assassinate_ her! Besides, she’s not the type to… do stuff like this! She wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes! I think so.”

 

Meanwhile Zevran and Caden disappeared in the tent, closing the entrance behind them. Zevran, still gently holding the Warden, leaned against the tent structure, right after sliding a pillow under Caden’s back.

“You know… I think I know what you need…” He said, while his right hand strolled about her back and shoulders. “…to loosen up some more.”

“Oh?”

“Back when I lived in the whorehouse, I learned a special kind of massage one is not able to learn anywhere else in Thedas…” He was talking in a soft voice, while his hand tightened around Caden’s shoulders, much to the girl’s content.

“Mmm.” Caden purred, bending and twisting under the elf’s touch, slowly getting closer and closer to him, until she found herself in his arms, and instead of a pillow underneath her back, there was his torso. “That sounds promising.”

Zevran smiled softly. He gently slid the shirt off the Warden’s shoulders, then tightened both hands around her skin.

“ A willing victim it is.” He muttered, feeling her muscles loosening up while her skin, cold and tense just a minute ago, now became hot and sweaty.

Her breath was heavy, more and more so with each passing moment. They leaned so close to each other, her blonde braids were now stroking his face, while her shirt was falling lower and lower. Zevran, with half-closed eyes stared at her outstretched neck, her back and shoulders covered in tattoos, constantly lifting up and quickly falling back down. He watched as her shirt, not supported by anything now, falls lower and lower, eventually revealing her entire back, down to her waist.

“Mmm…” Caden moaned quietly, leaning the back of her head against Zevran’s shoulder and outstretching her neck even more, if it was even still possible.

Zevran gently grabbed her hair and brushed it to the side, uncovering her entire neck located only a few centimeters away from his face and placed a subtle kiss on her skin. Caden suppressed a moan, but it did not escape Zevran’s attention.

“Oh, forgive me, I forgot about a very significant issue.” He murmured. “If I may ask… if the opportunity to proceed past the massage should present itself…?”

Caden ultimately did not manage to stop a very sensual moan from pouring out from her mouth. She turned her head in his direction, their noses almost bumped.

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

A delighted smile appeared on Zevran’s face.

“Then why are we still talking?”

 

“Hmm… It’s been a while since they went in there, don’t you think?” Leliana glimpsed at Alistair.

His cheeks reddened, but the brightness of the fireplace managed to mask his embarrassment.

“No, it hasn’t. Not that long. I’m pretty sure… they’ll come out soon.”

“You think so?” Leliana laughed. “I actually think we won’t see them at least until tomorrow morning.”

“What even gave you this idea? Zevran was hired to kill her, goddamit! I’m absolutely sure she wouldn’t agree to go with… to do it with… I’m sure she would refuse his… attention.

Leliana still couldn’t stop giggling, and she didn’t actually make any effort to stop.

“Oh, I think that with Zevran’s charisma and with the way she looks at him when she thinks nobody’s looking, she would agree to everything he might possibly ask of her. If she actually wasn’t the one to make the suggestion first, that is.”

“But… but…” He stuttered. “You’re wrong. You’ll see, I…

He stopped, interrupted by a loud, slender moan coming from the tent, followed by another, a bit softer set of sighs, but all with the same, clear meaning. At first, Alistair thought it was just in his imagination, but his doubts were quickly resolved when he noticed every member of their party, even the most distant Morrigan, suddenly turn their heads towards the tent in which Caden and Zevran have disappeared a while ago. On top of everything, if anyone was still left wondering who do those moans belong to, soon after that a soft, but still loud “ _Zevran…”_ sound came from the very same spot.

Leliana, clearly astounded, raised her eyebrows really high while her cheeks blushed. Alistair frowned, pressing his lips together.

“What? Don’t act surprised, you were the one who told me it’s going to happen.” He snarled.

“Yes, because I knew it was going to happen. I just… didn’t know that Zevran is actually a lot better than he seems to be.” She let out a small giggle.

“ What? How could you possibly know that?”

“You may not have a lot of experience in the field, Alistair… but I have never heard a woman this satisfied in my life.”

Alistair was silent, staring at her with an unchanging expression.

“And I heard a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, my second of third fanfic i've ever written in english, so it might be pretty amateur! i was also a bit in a hurry while writing it, but hehueh i'm still proud of it!!


End file.
